


Bastion

by ladymdc



Series: Something to believe in. [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymdc/pseuds/ladymdc
Summary: Cullen is her most stalwart defender, even from herself.





	Bastion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago & have been sitting on it for whatever reason... 
> 
> *sets it free into the world*

Her reflection blurs. Ashamed of herself, Evelyn turns to him for he is there.

He always is.

A feather-light touch banishes her tears, and with it, her disquiet. His lips brush against her heavy, swollen stomach; rough hands gliding lovingly across taut skin marred by a faint silvery web.

“There are worse things.”

The baby is healthy this time, and for that, she's unbelievably grateful.

“Like having legs as hairy as yours,” she manages.

Cullen chuckles, a deep, warm sound vibrating against her. The baby kicks him in the face and her troubles long forgotten at his surprised, joyful laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Shaving while pregnant is a _biiiiitch._
> 
> 2) I haven't decided if I'm going to put the miscarriage into [Negentropy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12713208/chapters/28993641)... It's supposed to be a fluffy/happy/smutty fic, but I LOVE hurt/comfort scenarios, so we'll see...


End file.
